


How They Met Each Other

by WitchoftheMareBeast



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, gaaaaay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchoftheMareBeast/pseuds/WitchoftheMareBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Calliope found Viola in the library one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Met Each Other

"Oh my god."

  
Calliope almost let her book slip out of her hands, and Athan merely raised his eyes to look at her from his seat. He sipped his hot coffee quietly, watching as his sister nearly drooled at something in the distance. The look in her eyes was enough to trigger his gag reflex, and he could only move his eyes across the room to try and find what exactly she found to make herself look so blatantly thirsty in seconds, but didn't find much.

  
"What?" Athan finally asked. Calliope shook her head, blinking.

  
"Look. That girl. Over there, with the long hair and glasses."

  
Athan looked around the room again, and it took a few seconds but he found who she'd been gawking at. With long black hair that nearly fell to the floor, and a face full of sharp and pale features, he wasn't surprised she'd look at her and start losing her mind. He merely rolled his eyes, took another sip of his coffee, then nudged his sister's leg with his. She looked at him, blinked, then put her book down.

  
"Have you ever - just, have you ever experienced love at first sight?"

  
"Doesn't exist. She doesn't even know who you are, Pea."

  
"So? Oh my god, I have to just - oh jeez, what if I'm not her type?"

  
Athan snickered. "Guess you'll have to find out."

  
Calliope snapped her head toward him again. "Oh no. You have to be my wing man. Go in there and start hitting on her."

  
Athan raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you trying to get her number?"

  
"Yeah, so like, hit on her, and let me come in and do the rest."

  
"...Calliope, that is the worst plan I've ever heard of. It doesn't make sense."

  
She rolled her eyes. "No, you just don't have any imagination."

  
"Of course that'd make logic in your head, wouldn't it?"

  
Calliope scoffed, crossing her legs and tapping her foot. Then, she froze in her seat. She reached across to Athan once more and grabbed his arm, pulling him closer.

  
"Wait, do you smell that?"

  
"What?"

  
"The blood in here. It's natural human scents... and then I smell some off among it. Like... almost like a soapy fresh lavender. Yeah?"

  
He took a deep breath of the air. She was right. Something was definitely off. 

  
"Yeah. But what does that mean?"

  
Calliope smirked. "I think that girl is a little more than she looks like."

  
"You think she's another vampire?"

  
"No, no. A vampire's blood scent is more..."

  
They met eyes, and at the same time spoke.

  
"Like a cedar smell."

  
Athan sighed, then sat back. He wasn't quite sure why she wanted him involved in this so bad. His sister didn't get caught up in a lot of romances, but whenever she did it was quite the sight. Like the girl she found at the coffee shop who turned out to be a complete stalker after she managed to figure out Calliope wasn't exactly human. It took time and a lot of tricks, but they managed to get that crazy girl to believe she was losing her mind.

  
Pellegrino, for the first time of living with him, had actually scolded Calliope like a father to be more careful to not reveal her true nature. He'd never seen Calliope so down about something, and of course being the kindhearted man he is, Pellegrino soon gave in and apologized for snapping.

  
"Besides getting her ass," Calliope mumbled to herself, "I kind of want to find out what she is."

  
"Go find out then."

  
"By myself?"

  
"Of course by yourself." Athan said, taking another sip of his coffee. It was going cold quickly.

  
"Ugh."

  
Calliope growled to herself, then finally stood up, pushing her chair in and slamming her book shut, getting her disapproving looks from the people nearby. Athan gave them an apologetic look, then directed his eyes back to where his sister was making his way across the room. He didn't want to help, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious.

  
Calliope quickly fixed her hair and smoothed out her the fabric of her dress before she unbuttoned the top button on it, and then moved forward closer to the girl. The girl raised her eyes up when Calliope approached her, shining with a disinterested look before Calliope actually started talking. They talked for a minute, with Calliope leaning closer every second. It wasn't until the girl tried to take a step discreetly back that Calliope got a shocked look on her face. Even from where he sat, he could hear her almost yell "No way!" before abruptly quieting down.

  
Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Athan watched the girl write something down on a slip of paper before Calliope did the same, and they separated themselves. Calliope skipped back to the table with a happy look on her face, grabbing her book.

  
"Bye Athan."

  
"Huh?"

  
"Gotta go. Hot girl - her name's Viola - is a witch and actually wants to hang out. Think I have a shot with her?"

  
Athan laughed. "Maybe. Go have fun. I guess I'll tell dad where you're at when I get home."

  
"Good. Thanks, Ath."

  
"No problem."

  
He watched both of them leave through the front doors of the library before he shook his head. He gave it about three days before that Viola girl slapped Calliope across the face for some perverted advance she made.


End file.
